cosmos_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes/Skills
Skill (or also known as Ability) is a unique action performed by every hero. Skills are only active while your hero is alive (if he perishes, his skills do not affect the remaining units). Up to date excel sheet with skills by Icewizard263 is here: CQ Promotion Hero Boost List Vocabulary *'Unit': An Unit can either be a Hero or a Monster. *'Monster': A Monster is a simple Unit and is defined by its Element, Damage, Health, and Cost. *'Hero': A Hero is a more complex Unit. In addition to an Element, Damage and Health it possesses a Skill. Heroes do not have a Cost attached to them. They are free. *'Damage': Damage refers to the amount of attack power an Unit has. *'Health': Health refers to the amount of Damage a Unit can sustain before it dies. *'Armor': Armor is not part of a Unit but can be gained through Skills. It reduces the Damage a Unit takes through Attacks by a constant amount. *'Element': An Element is an important part of any Unit. It can be one of the following: Air, Earth, Fire, Water. (A, E, F and W for short.) *'Elemental Advantage': Elemental Advantage dictates which Elements have an advantage over another. If a Unit fights another Unit of an inferior Element, the superior Unit deals 50% more Damage than it would normally. Here are all Elemental Advantages: (Superior → Inferior) *'Cost': The cost of a Monster in Followers. *'Alive': An Unit is considered Alive as long as it has more than 0 Health. *'Death': An Unit dies at the end of a Turn if its Health was reduced to 0 or below. *'Skill': A Skill of a Hero(Also: Hero Ability) can have widely different effects in battle. (See below for types of Skills) *'Target': The Target of a Skill refers to Units that fit certain criteria. That criterion is usually an Element, or simply All. There is also a distinction between Friendly or Hostile Targets. Some Skills do not have a Target and affect the Hero with Skill itself. *'Scalable': If a Skill is Scalable, then any effect the Skill has is depend on the Hero's Level. *'Lineup': A Lineup is a sequence of usually 6 Units that are used in a Battle. *'Frontliner': The Frontliner refers to the first Unit in a Lineup that is Alive. *'Backline': The Backline refers to all Units behind the Frontliner. *'Attack': An Attack refers to the dealing of Damage of a Frontliner to the opposing Frontliner. Attacks are made simultaneously by both the hostile and the friendly Frontliners once a Turn. *'Turn': A Turn refers to one round in Battle, during which Attacks are made and Skills applied. *'Battle': A Battle refers to a fight between two Lineups during which Turns happen until one of the Lineups has no Alive Units anymore. Skills Buff *'Heroes': *'Description': Friendly Target's Attacks deal a constant amount more Damage *'In-game Description': **All/Air/Earth/Water/Fire have + x attack **'Scalable': + x attack to All/Air/Earth/Water/Fire every r level *'Notes': **After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. **This increase in Damage is applied before Elemental Advantage. Protect *'Heroes': *'Description': Friendly Targets lose a constant amount less Health from Attacks. (Armor) *'In-game Description': **All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water have + x armor **'Scalable': + x armor to All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures every r level *'Notes': **After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. **This reduction in Damage is applied last. **Only Attacks! AoE, Pierce (old James), etc. still deal the full amount of Damage. **However, Ricochet Damage can be reduced since only the final Damage is propagated. Champion *'Heroes': *'Description': Combines the Buff and Protect into one. *'In-game Description': **All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures have + x attack and + x armor **'Scalable': + x armor/atk to All/Air/Earth/Fire/Water creatures every r level AoE (Area of Effect) *'Heroes': *'Description': Hostile Target's Health is reduced by a constant amount at the end of each Turn. *'In-game Description': **Deal x damage before every turn **'Scalable': + x aoe every r level *'Notes': **After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. **This Skill is applied before Heal Heal Heroes: *'Description': Friendly Target's Health is restored by a constant amount at the end of each Turn. *'In-game Description': **Heal x after every turn **'Scalable': + x heal every r level *'Notes': **After this Hero dies, its Skill is no longer in effect. **This Skill is applied after any opposing Skills. **This Skill can not restore Health to dead Units (whose health already reached 0). Lifesteal Heroes: Description: Combines the AoE and Heal Skills into one. In-game Description: *'Scalable': + x aoe&heal every r level Dampen Heroes: Description: Reduces Hostile Aoe effects percentually. In-game Description: *'Scalable': - x % per level to area skills Notes: *Only reduces Valkyrie Damage once. *Affects AoE, Heal, Lifesteal, Pierce and Revenge Skills. *Resulting values are always rounded down. Berserk *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a factor after every Attack it makes. *'In-game Description': Attacking multiplies attack by x *'Notes': **This Hero's Attack is not rounded before another multiplication occurs (?) **This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. Friends *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a factor for every Monster that stands behind it. *'In-game Description': Monsters behind increase attack by x *'Notes': **This Hero's Attack is not rounded before another multiplication occurs. (?) **This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. **Even if Monsters in the Backline die, the Damage increase to this Hero persists. (?) Adapt *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Attack's Damage is increased by a factor if it the opposing Frontliner is a Target. *'In-game Description': **Double attack against same type. **Triple attack against same type. *'Notes': **This description is a bit abstract. In the game currently there are only Heroes that deal double Damage if they Attack a Unit with the same Element as their own. Rainbow *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a constant amount if at least one Unit of every Element stands behind it. *'In-game Description': + x attack when 4 types alive. *'Notes': **Behind! This Hero does not count for its own Element. **This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. **Even if Units in the Backline die, the Damage increase to this Hero persists. (?) Training *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Damage permanently increases by a constant amount at the end of every Turn. *'In-game Description': Gains + x attack every turn. *'Notes': **This increase in Damage is applied before the Buff Skill. Wither *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's remaining Health is reduced by a factor after every Attack it makes. *'In-game Description': Halve hp after every attack *'Notes': **''Health Reduction'' happens at the very end of a Turn even after Heal. Pierce/Ricochet *'Heroes': *'Description': When this Hero makes an Attack, its Damage propagates through Hostile Units by passing on a percentile of the Damage to the next Unit. *'In-game Description': **Ricochet x % damage to next n unit **Attack pierce up to 6 enemies (old James) *'Notes': **Only the final Damage done to the Hostile Frontliner is propagated. This means it is affected by Elemental Advantage and Friendly Buffs as well as by Hostile Armor. Revenge *'Heroes': *'Description': When this Hero dies, a percentile of its Damage is dealt to Hostile Targets. *'In-game Description': Deals x % attack after dying *'Notes': **Only the base Damage of this Hero is applied to the Backline. This is not influenced by Elemental Advantage or Buff Skills. **''Damage Values'' produced by this Skill are always properly rounded. **Only if this Hero dies to an Attack will it trigger this Skill. Balance *'Heroes': *'Description': Hostile Target's Health is reduced by the quotient of the amount of Unit in Friendly Lineup by the amount of Unit in Hostile Lineup '' of their base ''Health. If the Hero's Lineup is outnumber (Friendly Units are more than Hostile Units), the effect will not implement. **'Example': If this Hero is on his own in the lane and the enemy team contains 6 Units, the entire Hostile Lineup's Health will be reduced to \frac{1}{6} th of their starting Health. *'In-game Description': Deal % damage when outnumbered *'Notes': **The effect starts at the beginning of the battle (see Turns and Orders). Even after this Hero dies, its Skill effect remains. Explode *'Heroes': *'Description': Hostile Target's Health is reduced by a constant amount in the beginning of the battle. *'In-game Description': **'Scalable': Deal x per level damage *'Notes': **This Skill is applied after Balance. Reflect *'Heroes': *'Description': When this Hero takes Damage from a Hostile Unit, the Hero deal an extra Damage based on a percentile of the Hostile Unit's Damage. *'In-game Description': Return x % of damage received *'Notes': **This Skill is applied before this Hero makes an Attack. Overpowered *'Heroes': *'Description': This Hero's Rarity Point is increased by a factor which will leads its Stats also increase. *'In-game Description': Stats gained per level × x Turns and Orders These steps are taken every turn to calculate the damage on both sides. #If applicable, modify Health of Hostile's or Friendly's Lineup with Skills affecting to Unit's quantity. ( Balance) #If applicable, modify Health and Damage with Skills affecting their own Stats ( Overpowered) #If applicable, deal Damage with Skills dealing Damage to entire Hostile's Lineup ( Explode) #Take the Damage of the Frontliner ▮ #If applicable, modify Damage with Skills affecting the Frontliner itself. ( Berserk, Friends, Rainbow, Training, Adapt) #If applicable, modify Damage with Skills affecting all friendly Units. ( Buff, Champion) #If applicable, modify Damage with Elemental Advantage #If applicable, modify Damage with opposing Damage reducing Skills ( Protect, Champion) #If applicable, modify Damage dealt or Health restored with Skills affecting to their power ( Dampen) #If applicable, deal Damage with Skills dealing Damage to multiple Units ( AoE, Lifesteal, Pierce/Ricochet, Revenge) #If applicable, restore Health with Skills restoring Health ( Heal, Lifesteal) #If applicable, modify Health of Frontliner with Skills affecting own Health ( Wither) These steps happen simultaneously on both sides.